


Success

by badboy_fangirl



Series: Incidents in the Life of Lincoln Burrows [12]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: It's the end, so Lincoln tries to go out on top.





	

The only time he truly pleases the woman he loves is when they are naked together, so he tries to get them that way as often as possible. Sweat gathers across their bodies, the build up to the explosion slow since he is exercising patience. He wants her to beg him for it.  
  
This is what they’ve always been good at together; or perhaps, he concedes, it’s where  _his_  talents lie, so Veronica always let him lead in that department. He knows she’s leaving–this time not Chicago for Texas, but leaving  _him_ , for something,  _anything_  better. Something more uptown. She hasn’t said it yet, but he can feel it.  
  
In the past, she’d never really believed his actions reflected what was inside him; she’d made excuses for the hard things in his life, but she can no longer ignore the obvious, and they fight almost as often as they make love.  
  
Tonight, he wants to remember how it feels when she really wants him, when her fingers clutch at him and her body holds his snugly, when she moans his name.   
  
More than anything else, he wants success one last time so when she leaves, he is still on top.


End file.
